What They Become - Skyeward AU
by rogersswan
Summary: (Set in 2x10.) What if it had been Ward with Skye in the cave with the Obelisk rather than Raina?


"Where did he go, Coulson?!" Skye sobbed, holding both of the mans hands in her own.

"He took it." Coulson coughed whilst blood crept down the side of his face. "He took the Obelisk." Skye's hold tightened and she shook her head.

"I have to stop him." Skye bit her bottom lip. "I have to stop this."

Skye wouldn't have been here if it wasn't for her kidnapper and all his glory. The kidnapper being Grant Ward, the guy Skye considered a Nazi spy. The woman had no other choice but to come with him or else her team was at a great danger, one she wouldn't dare let happen. She was forced to meet her Serial Killer of a father which like a lot of things, didn't go well. It's what led her to this very moment, crouched on the ground next to the guy she considered more of a father than her real one. Coulson and her father, Cal, got into a physical fight, one Coulson couldn't do alone without backup in which, he unfortunately didn't have until Skye came around and forced Cal to leave.

"I'm going to make it right." Skye said as to reassure the man. "I'm going to find the Obelisk before he does anything to it." Skye sat up from her spot, removing her hands from Coulsons.

"Skye, no." Coulson panted through heavy breaths, stretching his arms out as though he could reach the woman with a plan.

Skye wasn't going to let the plan go to waste. She was going to stop the man that took the Obelisk, the man being Grant Ward himself. Skye, Ward and Cal all had a plan in mind to put Whitehall and his team down before anything was stirred up, it was a plan that only ended with Skye finding out that Ward could hold the Obelisk himself. Everyone had watched in astonishment as Ward held the object with no problems. Skye had been one of the people watching in such a manner. Of all people she had an idea could hold the object, not one of them had been the Nazi spy.

Skye ran and ran until she had been underground with only a small light and a pistol to guide her way through the darkness ahead.

"Ward!" She hollered, hoping to see the man. "The both of us will die if you don't stop what you're about to do, Ward!" She tried convincing.

Hope glimmered in her eyes as she saw a shadow of a body ahead of her.

"Ward?" Skye puzzled, unsure why there wasn't any movement from the man. "Ward, come on. We have to get out of here!" Skye demanded, grabbing a hold of his arm, noticing that it had felt more firm than before. "Ward?" Skye asked more quietly, nudging him.

The person Skye thought was Ward turned around and Skye gasped. "Mack! You scared the hell out of me!" Skye confessed, breathing heavily.

Mack didn't say a word. Skye saw only black covering his eyes, making her more anxious than she remembers feeling. She nudged him with every bit of power she could but nothing happened in return. Upon noticing Mack wasn't going to move under the conditions he was in, Skye huffed in defeat.

"I'm going to come back, okay?" Skye assured the man, aware of the fact that not a word she said would matter much in Mack's state.

With quivering lips, Skye moved forward, her light and gun raised yet again. She soon came to find light guiding her to where she assumed Ward was. It looked like a cave- a very not-so closed cave. To her relief, she had found Ward in the cave. He had been standing next to a rock podium with the Obelisk in hand, smile evident on his face.

"I was waiting for you." Ward admitted through a tight smile.

"Give me the Obelisk." Skye demanded, gun being the only thing in her hands now.

"No can do." Ward said, slightly shaking his head. "Our lives," He paused, contemplating what to say. "This is what our lives were meant for."

"Death? Our lives were meant for death?!" Skye growled, unamused. "Stop with your madness for two flippin' seconds, Ward!" Her shouts echoed in the cave.

"This won't kill us." Ward tried to assure, circling around the podium at the same pace as Skye.

"But what about everyone else, huh? You can't tell me you don't worry for the lives of others!" Skye yelled. "Coulson? Fitz? They matter to you and they could die, Ward!"

"You have it wrong, Skye. Everyone has it wrong." Ward asserted in a much calmer voice than Skye's. "This," Ward registered to the Obelisk. "This doesn't destroy.. it gives life." He addressed, never taking his eyes off of Skye's. "We finally get to find out what we become!" Ward blurted with what came off as excitement.

Skye opened her mouth to speak until suddenly, the Obelisk was lit up and moving away from Ward's hands on its own.

"Make it stop!" Skye demanded, raising her gun higher.

"I can't." Ward declared, watching as the Obelisk made its way to the podium. "Neither of us can, Skye." The light reflected in Ward's eyes showing a side to him Skye wasn't sure she had seen before.

The cave began moving inwards, beginning to lock both Skye and Ward in with the Obelisk alone.

"If you wanna leave, you can." Ward suddenly said, catching Skye's attention again, her gun no longer raised. "But, I'd advise against it." He replied, as though he didn't want Skye to miss out on what was to come.

Skye ignored whatever else Ward was bound to say and nervously looked around as the cave walls moved in closer and closer. A huge part of her wanted to leave but, her curiosity was getting the best of her. She never felt the interest Ward and her father had towards the object. She felt more against it than anything. Though, something inside of her was just screaming for her to stay, like Ward had mentioned many times, her destiny was calling her in a way she couldn't ignore.

"I gotta admit, I'm just the tiniest bit nervous." Ward spoke, receiving no reaction from Skye as she continued to look around nervously, as though she was looking for another way out of this.

She didn't quite understand how Ward could be sucked into the voodoo they now faced so quickly. She wondered how long he had known of the Obelisk and all of what it apparently does. Her father suddenly came to mind. She wouldn't doubt him and Ward teaming up at some point without her knowing. Ward did in fact know of her father long before she did, it would make sense if they were bonded in some way.

The cave walls left a loud noise as they banged together, leaving Skye and Ward officially locked in. Skye watched as the Obelisk began opening its shell, revealing what looked to be a rare kind of diamond inside.

"You.." Skye spoke, catching the attention of Ward. "You idiot!" She yelled, throwing her gun to the ground.

"Skye, it's going to be o-"

"Shut the hell up Ward!" She interrupted him before he could continue his lies. "How could you be so stupid?" Her arms were flung in every direction, anger evident in her behavior.

"Sky-" A cloud of dust and a bang interrupted Ward this time.

The air from the dust flew the both of them off balance just slightly. Four eyes now watching the Obelisk in worry and curiosity until finally, something began happening. Rocks began forming on Skye and Ward's skin, much like what happened to unfortunate victims that touched the Obelisk and crumbled to pieces from doing so.

Both Skye and Ward's eyes widened as though the same thought occurred to them. Skye looked up at Ward, anger replaced with fear. Ward shook is head at Skye, looking sympathetic.

"No!" Skye stared down at the skin on her arms turning to rock that slowly moved upwards to her shoulders. "Grant!" She screamed, reaching for him only to be stopped by rocks now reaching her shoulders.

Grant stared at Skye as a single tear fell from his eye. It was as though he was incapable of forming any words at this point. It was over, he thought.

The two now stood as rock formations. Skye's arm still stretched out reaching for Ward. Ward still in the same position as he was before the Obelisk did its work. Though, his eyes still stared at Skye's unmoving figure.

It took two long minutes before their rock beings began to break. It was as though they were butterflies freeing themselves from their cacoons. Skye's widened eyes peaked through, tears now dripping down the ever so slowly cracking rocks.

Ward was taking more time. One eye peaked out and remained glued on Skye as she shed the rocks. Skye was filled with one two many emotions. From anger, worry and sadness. It was all too much for her. She felt her heart beat inside her chest as fast pace. Too fast for her being. Suddenly, the ground began shaking from underneath the two. Skye then felt vibrations run through her entire body and felt the need to explode. Exploding is exactly what she did. Curling her fingers into fists, she screamed and arched her back, allowing every bit of rock from her body to escape anywhere else but on her again.

Hair blowing from the breeze of the rocks flying, she looked over at Ward's body, watching as rocks were now quickly removing themselves from his body. He looked the same, clothes and skin still intact. Skye felt it was necessary to examine herself after Ward. Her body looked the same. Nothing poked out from her skin and she felt clean. She placed shaking hands over her face and felt every outline, noticing nothing different.

"Skye?" Ward suddenly spoke.

Skye looked up at him as he rushed over to her, examining her body much like she had to him.

"What..." Skye breathed. "What the hell happened?" The ground still shook, threatening to throw them off balance.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Ward stuttered, placing both hands over Skye's cheeks, running his thumbs over them.

Skye felt warmth from his hands over her cheeks. Not a normal kind of warmth either. She pushed his arms away and backed up, examining his hands.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Skye." Ward assured, watching the shaking girl back herself up into one of the cave walls.

"You don't feel that..?" Skye asked, eyes widening as she looked into his worried ones.

"Feel what? The earthquake?" Ward questioned.

"Your hands..." Skye answered, grabbing a hold of Ward's wrists.

Ward felt goosebumps raise his skin as Skye touched him. Suddenly, air could be felt on his fingertips. Skye had felt it too, causing her to remove any contact she had with Ward, awaiting something to happen. Ward studied his hands and watched at what looked to be fire grew in his palms. Though, he didn't feel it. It didn't burn his skin like he and Skye both expected from where they watched.

Skye gaped and shook her head. "No no no..." She murmured, coming to realize what was happening. "No!" She yelled, hands covering her ears as the cave walls began to crack from the ground shaking so much.

"Why isn't it hurting me?!" Ward worried, his eyes refusing to leave the fire growing in both of his hands.

His eyes dared to look away as a rock from the cave came falling down to his side. Jumping from the surprise, he watched as the cave walls began opening for the two, revealing what looked to be Coulson, Mack, and Trip outside.

Skye's eyes darted from the cave walls to Ward, his eyes doing the same. He knew all too well what would happen once the cave walls opened all the way. He knew Shield would take him in and keep him captured as a lab rat. He knew he didn't stand a chance against them, especially not now.

Stealing one more glance at Skye, he shook his head in worry and frustration. "You'll be okay." He mouthed to her, noting the way she winced and shook her head, as if knowing what he was planning.

"Skye!" Coulson called from outside, squeezing his body through what was open from the cave, Trip and Mack quick to follow.

Ward took that as his chance to leave. Clenching his fists, he stopped himself from looking at Skye, afraid that he would change his mind.

"Ward!" He heard the woman call, distress obvious in her tone.

It didn't stop him from running, running far from Shield, from what was left of the Obelisk, from the cave, from everything that had just happened. He hated himself for leaving Skye but, he knew all to well that Shield would take care of her. They were her family. He hoped they would help her in the way he imagined he never could.

* * *

 **Soo... that happened! I have yet to decide if I'll add more chapters to this or not. Perhaps you readers can help me out? Give me your thoughts and ideas! I really do hope you enjoyed this. If not, I'd be more than willing to hear the reasoning behind it! I'm more than accepting of people that give me brutally honest opinions over creations of mine. It helps me to improve in whatever that creation is!**

 **Anyways, I shall go back to obsessing over Jessica Jones. Have a lovely day/night!**


End file.
